


Through Rose-Tinted Glass

by Mouthfullawhitelies



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angsty memories, F/F, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Post 3x10, mentions of shaysima, topside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouthfullawhitelies/pseuds/Mouthfullawhitelies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They ask her what she remembers and she says nothing.</p><p>It’s a lie.</p><p>--</p><p>Post 3x10, and what happens when Topside got to her. Delphine remembers a series of moments she spent with Cosima.<br/>(Summary sucks, ik. But please give it a try?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ella se souvient

**Author's Note:**

> She remembers.

 

 

They ask her what she remembers and she says nothing.

It’s a lie.

She remembers dark brown hair, dreaded in a way that added on to her personality. She remembers bright, cheeky smiles directed at her with gleaming and adoring eyes of fascination and wonder with the limits of forever. She remembers falling, falling and hearing a scream that hurt only slightly more than the bullet buried beneath her waist. She remembers hearing the car engine starts and then deafening silence.

She remembers nothing, she says, and almost smirks when the needle is pressed into the crook of her elbow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_She's there._

 

Running through the cold air, passing the decades old fountain and tunnel covered in vines and moss. She runs, champagne in one hand and the warmth of the palms of 324B21 in the other.

 _Th_ _ey ran._ It was the most exhilarating thing she has done in years after joining DYAD, and even before that she hasn't felt this kind euphoria and exhilaration ever since she was a child. Her teenage years consisted of studying and so was her college experience.

Yesterday when she introduced herself, she was not what Delphine had expected.  _Cosima_ was enthusiastic and, a scientist as she is, she was curious and smart and breathtakingly beautiful, both in brains and beauty. She is always presented with an aura of wonder and astonishment, Delphine can only look at her in awe and fascination.

She talks with her hand, gesticulations painting every word and idea she has. You have no choice but to be enraptured. It only took her 3 hours to forget that she was her monitor,  _not her friend._ It took her 3 hours to forget about 324B21 and learning all about  _Cosima_ , learning all about the girl in front of her who never fails to astonish her. She forgets but then remembers when her phone rings and  _Aldous_ appears on her screen. Her ringtone loud and blaring, reminding her of why she's here and what she can't have. 

Her time with Aldous only makes her heart grow cold and stoic. There were no feelings, no emotions. But with Cosima, it's the complete opposite. She feels as though she has been brought back to life after having been under water for a million years, just learning how to run. Time with Cosima is exhilarating.

 

"Dude,  _Origin of Species,_ you read it?" She asks with excitement in her voice, her smile beaming and alluring. She seemed to have somehow found my paperback copy of the complex book that I've hidden in my neat shelf collection.

 

"Oui, I've only read parts of it back in college. It's very long and complicated." Her answer was short when reminded why she was here again.  _For 324B21._

_  
_

"I fucking  _love_ Charles Darwin, he's like my ultimate nerd hero." She said with enough enthusiasm to break her wall of seriousness and everything-DYAD. 

 

"C'est vrai, Darwin's concept of evolutionary adaption through natural selection became central to modern evolutionary theory, and it has now become the unifying concept of the life science."  _What the hell, if this is how easy she can break my walls, then I'm already dead._

It's easy to let her guards down around Cosima.

Cosima looks down from her glasses at the book again with a small smile on her face.

"That's some crazy science, huh?" She chuckles.

And that's when she first felt butterflies in her stomach. 

 

 _Crazy science._  

 

Delphine’s reaching out, fingers tracing Cosima’s cheeks just before she’s falling.

Delphine’s shouting her name as the darkness turns light and she’s flailing forward and gasping for breath and gasping at the man in front of her. His name on his lab coat blurring. A needle in hand, his mouth forming words, but they never reach her ears. Everything blurs again, but she remembers. There is a ringing in her head, a loud shrill, but she can still hear Cosima. Faintly hearing her laugh, her slangs spoken in American tongue. She remembers and she cries.

 

\--

 

_"Delphine, enchanté."_

 

_"It's really nice to make a new friend in this brave new world."_

 

_"I just want to make crazy science with you."_

 

_"I can't stop thinking about that kiss."_

 

_"Promise me Cosima is safe."_

 

_"I didn't want to fall for you, I wasn't suppose to, but I have."_

 

 

_"Because you feel it! It is not a lie, it is not possible."_

 

_"You can trust me, I'm on on your side now."_

 

_"I know your tag number. It's 324B21."_

 

_"Je t'aime."_

 

_"Pauvre petite chiot."_

 

_"I love her and if you let her die without me, it is personal."_

 

_"I'm never going to leave you."_

 

_"Let's put our minds together, like we used to and leave the crazy science out of it."_

 

She remembers her love for Cosima and their time together, through rose-tinted glass. She remembers it as though it was a past life in which she lived in, she remembers it as she is falling again. 

 

  
\--

 

They ask her what she remembers and she says nothing. _She remembers her._

“Do you know your name?”

Delphine nods. Repeats her name three times and then thrashes against her constraints when a woman who came out of nowhere just nods and stares.

“Don’t fight it.” She says, watching her with a patience she knows she doesn't have. “I just want to talk.”

She scoffs, calming at once to level her with a gallant glare. “I’d probably be more cooperative if you weren't keeping me tied up like one of your pet dogs.”

The woman smiles and sits a little straighter. “I would never demean you in such a way, Delphine.”

Her lips are chapped, and she purses them just to feel them splinter and crack. “Great.” She says, turning to watch the monitor flashing numbers and statuses.  _Get out, get out, get out_.

“What do you want to talk about?” She asks and expects the answer she always receives.

“My dear,” she says, without missing a beat. It’s practiced and precise and she wonders if they know she’s aware that she’s asked that question every day for a week. “I just want to get to know you.”

They’re feeding her liquids and drugs she isn’t sure they’re allowed to prescribe. There’s a black window in front, leading to another room she’s been told is monitored. No cameras, the woman had said before turning on the drip and watching Delphine's head fall back.

Her friends aren’t watching. Her friends will never be watching. _They’re coming_ , she thinks, _they’ll know that I'm missing, and they'll know that I'm alive._

“Someday soon, I’d like to have a little chat.” She says, signalling her happy friend with the needles to open the door. “These will make you more relaxed for now, _Ms. Cormier_ , it’ll only be a pinch.”

A pinch, she thinks, and smiles. A pinch and she’s lost and she’s lost and she’s found, ever so quickly.


	2. Je suis perdu et trouvé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am lost and found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning is kinda slow, I'm sorry (I'm not >:)

 

_Remember, remember, remember--_

 

The air is cold and frisky, it relieves the tensions she has all through the awkward dinner she shared with Cosima and Aldous.

It was originally suppose to be a date between her and Cosima. A simple date, at a fancy restaurant, with long talks of science. But then a call came, and Aldous offered, wanting to “engage with the subject himself.” and she _let_ him.

 

She let him and felt sick, she felt sorry.

 

After the dinner, she hailed a cab for her and Cosima and they went back to her apartment. She had selfishly wanted Cosima all for herself, to do what they usually do. Talk and drink wine. She wanted to get lost in Cosima again, whether in their usually talks of science or anything.

Once they’ve reached Cosima’s apartment, she went in with ease. Her posture becoming more comfortable by the second. She slowly dragged her fingertips along the walls and bookshelves so deeply imprinted with Cosima’s scent and aroma, her books and papers scattered all over the floor in a chaotic manner, but she insists that there was some sort of system in her brilliant mind. She settles next to Cosima by her desk, her hands fidgeting with her messy papers.

Delphine feels her movements as she finally face her. Delphine’s eyes still looking down. Cosima clears her voice.

“Don’t you think it's time we admits what this is really about?” She whispers and Delphine is gone. The overcoming emotion of fear and relief. Fear of compromising her position and losing Cosima. Relief of finally not having to lie to Cosima again.

Delphine’s sweating now, she gulps as Cosima is staring into her eyes.

 

And she's lost again.

 

With Cosima she’s lost and she's lost and she's found.

 

She froze when Cosima's lips touched hers. She froze but she also enjoy how soft Cosima's lips are, no matter how chapped they may seem. She likes it, but she's not suppose to.

So she ran.

She excused herself, and in a blur she's gone. She left Cosima back in her room, probably leaving an awkward air around them.

She returns to the state of which she is now. A part of her that DYAD has used and shaped and formed. She has returned to being cold and callous. She has returned to being Dr. Cormier, no nevermind, _Beraud_.

 _Merde_.

She hates herself now. She helplessly useless, she can’t even complete one task given to her or protect Cosima.

The next morning, Delphine went to update Leekie on Cosima, telling about what had went on right after the dinner. He didn’t even react the way she thought he would, he just had this glint in his eyes, that made her shudder in pure disgust.

“Cosima’s life is in danger.” He said and she’s paralysed as that sentence circulated around her head in endless loops.

Her mind flashes of Cosima, images of her laughing and talking, but also overwhelmed of the thought of her gone. She snaps back to her horrid reality, as she cooperate as much as she can, listening to what Leekie had to say.

“Convince her to join DYAD,” he says, “She’ll get her treatment there, and will be much safer. Besides, Cosima is an intelligent girl, she knows what’s going on.”

She shivers at the way his breath was dangerously close to her ears, as he finally spits out the words, “ _Dig deeper, faster.”_

 

_Cosima’s life is in danger._

 

Right after their meeting, she asks to come over to Cosima’s apartment again, wanting to try harder, and also hoping to clear the awkward _“vibe”_ (as Cosima says it) between them.

The minute Delphine walks into the apartment, Cosima brushes off what had happened between them.

“I just want to like- make crazy science with you.” She says, her hands in swirling in the air.

She justs wants to make crazy science with me.

Delphine smiles at the thought. Unconsciously grinning like a fool.

 

_Merde, what the hell is wrong with me. She thinks as she mentally slaps herself._

 

They talk about the Dyad Institute and the work developed there, Delphine praying that Cosima will take the bait, as ambitious as she is.

 

 _No, she a smart and cautious girl. She’ll never fall for it._ And her speculations were correct.

 

So she takes on another tactic, both for Cosima’s and her own sake.

“I can’t stop thinking about that kiss.” She said, her bottom lip held captive between her teeth.

Cosima seems to stare at them.

“Like, in a not bad way?” Cosima returns to her eyes.

“Oh, like... I have never thought about bisexuality. I mean, for myself, you know? But, as a scientist, I know that sexuality, is a... is a…” She’s stuttering like an idiot and she hates herself, “is a spectrum. But you know, social biases they, codified attraction. It's contrary to the biological facts... you know.” A scientist she was.

But Cosima’s quiet, why is she quiet.

“That’s oddly romantic…” Delphine lets out a breath she wasn’t sure she was holding as Cosima continues, “Totally encouraging.”

Then they _kiss_. They kiss, and Delphine’s lost. She’s too far gone, she has lost herself in Cosima once again.

She’s lost as Cosima reaches for her sweater, pulling it over her head. She’s lost as they are tumbling over books and furnitures, to get to Cosima’s bed. She’s most certainly gone when Cosima giggles as Delphine and her long limbs trip herself onto the bed. She’s lost and she’s lost and she’s found, ever so quickly. _Strange how that concept works._

Strange how with Cosima she is always lost and found. She doesn't even want to try to understand how that concept works, she only knows that it is a wondrous experience and that she will destroy anything that gets in her way of Cosima.

She's losing herself in Cosima and constantly finding herself... _found_ again. Like she's been brought back to the surface after being underwater for too long, as if she's finally learning how to breathe again, and _dieu-_ it is sensational feeling.

  
But then, in a distance, there is a light.

 

_No. No, please. Don't wake up, don't wake up. Don't, don't, don't._

 

 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Next chapter will explain more of Delphine location and kidnapping.


	3. Ramené à la surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brought to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the others.

 

 

They wheel her into a dark room with a large screen hanging from the ceiling. There’s a scene playing on loop. It was the night when she got shot. The last moment she had with Cosima. The video seem to have been captured from across the street. It was suppose to be their private moment, and now it's in the hand of their enemy, stolen and used. Delphine is kissing her, then they push away, and now she leaves, running away from Cosima again.

 

 _A kiss, a push, a run. A kiss, a push, a run. Over and over and ove_ r.

 

She can’t watch. She can’t look away. She shouldn't have done it. _They know now_ , she’s sure. _They know I have a weakness._

The woman hasn't looked at the screen once; she waits and studies Delphine instead. Swaying with her hands behind her back, she asks, very slowly, “you’re close with subject 324B21, my dear?”

 

Staring at the scene repeating in front, she’d be a fool to deny it.

 

"Who the hell are you?" She spits at the elderly woman.

 

She turns, then, and watches _a kiss, a push, a run_.

“I don’t want to watch this.” Delphine murmurs, louder again when the older woman says nothing. Louder, louder- “I don’t want to watch this.”

 

The woman keeps it playing for a while, looking from the man behind her to Delphine and then back to the screen. When she clicks her fingers the screen goes black and the room lights up instead. Delphine has to squint to adjust.

  
"My name is Susan Duncan." She says, her grey eyes boring into Delphine's. Her silver hair tied up in a bun, letting a few strands loose in front of her face, which was adorned with soft lines and wrinkles.

 

"Duncan..." She whispers, remembering. _No, it can't be-_

 

"I am one of the prominent scientist involved in Project Leda. Dr. Susan Duncan."

 

"You- you're Rachel's adoptive mother and Ethan Duncan's-"

 

"Widow." She finishes.

 

"You can't be, they- they say you're dead. Aldous set the fire to the laboratory."

 

"And got me out, he wanted part of Neolutionism."

 

"And you-"

 

"I was a Neolutionist from the start. Ethan wanted no part in it."

 

"Your daughter... You have her don't you?" Delphine's shaking now.

 

"Enough about me. Tell me about her, Delphine."

 

She can’t say a word on the matter.

 

“I can’t.” Delphine says, _I won't_.

 

Her voice is weak and soft and she recoils at the sound. She coughs, swallows and decides to rephrase her refusal. “I’m not telling you anything. _Go fuck yourself_.”

 

Hopefully they’ll send the needles in soon. She’ll feel the rush of the pinch and the flooding of the mist and she’ll be lost again.

 

Lost, lost, lost and she’ll be there.

 

_She'll be with Cosima._

  
"I'm afraid I can't accept that answer Dr. Cormier. I know you were especially close to Ms. Niehaus. You were lovers, correct?" Her voice is sharp and soft all at the same time. It stings, as if laced with poison. But also soothing, the _mother_ that she is.

 

"Assigned as her monitor, only to actually fall in love with her. Isn't that a little bit _cliché_ , Delphine?"

 

 _It was_. Now that she thinks about it, their relationship was not any different than others. In terms of Sarah Manning and Alison Hendrix and Jennifer Fitzsimmons' case. But to her, it was special. Cosima was the turning point of her life.

 

"You seem to know all about her already, _no_?" She let her native tongue roll out her accent even stronger than ever before.

 

"What do you actually want from me? I only know, if not less, than what your daughter already knows. If she's not cooperating..." She smirks, "then I can _help_ you with that."

 

Duncan's face turned cold but only blinks as she continues, "Rachel's cooperating just fine. We already have what we need."

 

"Then why am I here?" Delphine's patience is wearing off, "If you already have what you need, then _why the hell am I here_?"

 

"Why are you on their side, Delphine?" She asks as if she didn't know, "You can be apart of everything now. For decades, we've been maneuvering Projects Leda and Castor, through Dyad, Topside, and the military. If it's power you want, don't forget that Topside is the parent company of Dyad, and it is what you want right? Why you joined Leekie and Dyad."

 

Years ago, she would've accepted. The Delphine from years ago would've considered this an unpassable opportunity, a blessing even. But the Delphine from years ago did not know Cosima. She did not meet the girl, who would unknowingly change her life forever. She would not even consider what was heavily at stake. _Delphine from years ago know nothing._

 

_I am not who I was before._

 

"No, I will have to decline your offer." She even laughed to taunt.

 

"Is it 324B21? Is it because of _Cosima_?"

 

"Don't you _dare_ say her name." _Please don't use her against me._

 

"If you join us, you will keep her safe. Your high-level position will guarantee Cosima's safety. Neolutionists will not dare to touch her, which _they will."_

 

Here she is again. _Right from the start_. The reason why she continued to help Leekie monitor Cosima, was because of her. She wanted no part of it, monitoring, she only went on to do it for points but then she met Cosima. From then on, Cosima was almost always used as a leverage against her.

 

_She was her disadvantage._

 

"I need time to consider it." Her answer did not seem to satisfy Duncan, but the scientist was relieved that she did not receive rejection from Delphine.

 

"Take all the time you need." She smiles and move to leave.

 

 _"Wait-"_ The doctor halts, and spins around on her heels, waiting.

 

 _Merde. What am I doing?_ She has no dignity left, so she might as well.

 

"Can- can you _sedate_ me?" _I need to see her._

 

Her eyebrows perked, mockingly.

 

"I can't stand to be in this room anymore." _Let me see her_.

 

Duncan only smiles and nod. Immediately, 2 people in white lab coats came in, one with a needle that went straight to her arm.

 

She felt a pinch and she was _lost_ again. _Lost and she is yearning to be found._

 

  
\--

 

  
_~She remembers their fights.~_

 

  
\--

 

  
"I am so sorry." _That's all I can say._

 

"I am so stupid." _You're anything but._

 

"No," _I reach for her hand, which then retracted. It stings._ "You're not. You knew this all along."

 

"I knew it was all bullshit," _Not all of it, not us._

 

"But I still thought you were in my side." _I am_.

 

"I wanted to trust you." _Always_.

 

"You can trust me." _Finally, the truth._

 

"Leekie told me you were in danger." _I clench onto her chair for support and shake it for emphasis._

 

"Of what!" She screams.

 

"You don't know do you?" _I don't_.

 

"Then you're the real danger." _I am_.

 

"You know I've never been with a woman before." _I say as if it was an excuse._

 

"Yea, it showed." _Her words stung. It hurts. But I sigh in defeat, my shoulders drop in surrender as I leave her premises._

 

  
\--

 

  
_~She remembers their make-ups and understanding.~_

 

  
\--

 

She flew all the way to Toronto.

 

The bags under her eyes, are evidence of the night-long study of Dyad and Leekie.

 

He plans on making a "contract" and agreement with Cosima and her sisters. But she knows when a business contract is real or faux. Hopefully she can get there on time and convinces Cosima out of it.

 

She practices her speech and rebuttals for when she faces Cosima, as she sends her a text to inform her arrival.

 

_I'm sorry, please forgive me. I only did what I did because I lov-_

 

_Non._

 

_I know that I might be the last person you'd want to talk to, but Leekie is lying. Whatever he might be telling you, don't accept it._

 

The driver interrupts her thought by telling her that they're at her destination. She looks out the window, and she gapes. _Non, can't be. Cosima can't be here, right?_ She thinks as she stares at the graffiti on the walls and trash covering every corner.

 

Nevertheless she went in, found the residency of Sarah Manning and proceeds to knock, or rather pound, on the door. A lanky, dark-haired boy, with a scowl in his face, seems to have answer the door. Sarah Manning lives with her foster brother, she keeps in mind.

 

" _Now I get it_." He mutters in a British accent much like Sarah's, as he give her a look over.

 

"Cosima? Is she..." He stares at her with dead eyes.

 

"Cosima!" He yells, with his arms crossed, "Delphine is here." He spits out her name like it was poison, and she understands.

 

She let her eyes wander around, observing her surroundings, when it reaches a small movement near the corner. Out came Cosima. She looks small in her oversized sweater as her shoulders are hunched and slouching. Her movements, slow and steady, as she hesitantly walk towards Delphine.

 

"You know if Sarah was here, she'd kick your willowy arse." He says as he leaves them to their business.

 

"I promise I did not tell Leekie about Sarah's child." She swears, because she needs Cosima to understand that even though she lied, she is not that cold-hearted.

 

"Why are you here, Delphine?" Her voice soft and defeated. Delphine hates seeing her like this.

 

"Because I-" _love you_. It almost slipped.

 

 _Non_.

 

She rephrases, "because Leekie is a liar."

 

And she told Cosima everything.

 

"I'm on your side now," She assures her. "You need somebody to trust and _you can trust me_."

 

Throughout the night, Cosima slowly opens up. Slowly, slowly growing more comfortable around her and Delphine feels her heart grow lighter by the second.

 

"I know your tag number, it's _324B21_."

 

" _324B21_ ," she repeats, her face sullen, "right, I'm 324B21."

 

And her stomach churns, her heart throbs be painfully as Cosima repeats her number like it defines her. It doesn't, 324B21 is just a lifeless genome. She wants to shake her and tell her that she's so much more. She is so much more than just an experiment. Hell, she is so much more than just a _human_. She is the embodiment of light and Delphine, like a flower in a dark room, found herself helplessly leaning towards her.

 

But all she manages to do is tug at the hem of her sweater and whispers, _"I'm sorry."_

 

But when they finally figured out what the message is coded in, Cosima's face lit up and it was all worth it. The whole night, the entire fight was all worth it, just to see her as she is right now. Her smile, bright and radiating. Her eyes, glint in emotions and her hands are swirling magically in the air like they used to. And she loves every second of it.

 

When Cosima looks at her, in her usual glory, and smiles, Delphine is... _found._ She feels as though she's been brought up back to the surface, after being underwater for the whole time, drowning and drowning until she is saved. Cosima is smiling at her and Delphine is reminded yet again, why Cosima is always used as leverage and is always the plan of attack.

  
Because Cosima is precious to her.

  
Because she _loves_ Cosima.

  
Cosima is her weakness, her " _kryptonite?_ " (As Cosima would call it) and _"kryptonites should always be far, far away from Superman or else it would hurt him"._

  
So there she is,  _far, far away f_ rom Cosima. But sometimes she needs her, because sometimes she's drowning, and she needs to be brought back up to the surface. She craves the firestorm of emotions directed at her that is Cosima, and the morning-after peace and solace that is also Cosima. She wants to breath in the fresh air of relief from above the surface.

  
_She wants to be found again._

 

\--

 

  
She remembers their fights and make-ups and in the midst of it all was _everything_ , every emotions they have, every feelings they've left unspoken.

  
_In the midst of it all was her love for Cosima._

 

  
\--

 

  
It's dark. She can't breathe. She tries to but only struggles. She's _drowning._

 

She's drowning and drowning, until she sees a light and she reaches for it. Then in a blur, she's brought back up to the surface. She's breathing again, but it's not Cosima's face that she sees, it's not the sense of relief that's there but the disappointment. It's the white of the ceiling and the sounds of monitors _calculating and observing._

 

"Have you reconsider our offer yet?" Asks a soft voice from the corner.

  
_They're smart to use Cosima against her._

  
"Yes,"

  
_Because as skeptical of bluffing as she is,_

  
"I will join the Neolutionists."

  
_It always work._


	4. Je te promets (Engourdi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise you. (Numbed)
> 
>  
> 
> Dear readers,  
> I couldn't make up my mind between two titles, so I got lazy and here I am presenting you with both. ALSO: This chapter will be mostly in Delphine's perspective (1st person).

 

She's numb. Everything is sore, her hands, her legs, she's deprived of the power of sensation.

 

Right after she had agreed to helping Duncan continuing her research and ambitions, they had mistakenly dosed her with the wrong type o sedative, instead of anesthesia and she wonders how many doses more before she can see Cosima or rather, how many before she's _gone_. Uselessly waiting as the familiar, soft light consumes her and fades out everything in that pathetic room. 

 

\--

 

I feel dreads ticking my face. I open my eyes and there  _she_ was. Cosima, in all her glory, was there sitting right next to me. Cosima's figure radiates, she's glowing in a bright, heavenly setting as the background behind her fades out and blurs. Her eyes are soft, and they crinkle as she grins. Her smile illuminating as she grabs a hold of my hand, caressing it. 

 

"Hey," she whispers and her smile fades.

 

"Please don't leave me, Delphine." She continues softly, bringing my hand to her face. I helplessly cup her cheek like I used to, trying but failing to caress it.  

 

"You promised me," I can feel a warm drop of tear in my palms, and wants desperately to kiss it away. 

 

_I promised her: "I will never leave you."_

 

"Promise me again," She whispers, bringing my palms to her lips, kissing the feeling back into my hands and finally the numbness is gone and I wipe away her unwanted tears.

 

 _"Stay_ ,"  She chokes,  _"Please, for me."_   _Desperate but not hopeless._

 

 _"For us."_ She cries and I crack. Slowly breaking and shattering, like a dam ready to spill.

 

"Stay and I promise you we'll be okay," She promises and I feel younger. Light and hopeful again. She promises me and I am no longer numb, everything is suddenly overly sensitive. I can feel every emotion and feeling directed at me, raw and passionate. I can feel everything, I can feel  _her._

 

"I can promise you that, if you promise  _not_ to leave, not again," Her tears are suddenly scalding hot. _"not_   _ever."_

 

"Promise me, Delphine" She lets go of my hand and I'm cold again. She leans in and I reach for her tear-stained cheeks, desperate for contact, _hopeless_ for heat.

 

"Je te promets," I whispered before her lips came crashing onto mine. She kisses me with fire, and I'm now burning. Sensitivity crawling back onto my face, thawing away my hopeless facade. 

 

Her tongue dances with mine and we move awkwardly at first, but found our way back to our old rhythm, like an old song that we used to know. We move languidly, nostalgic and wistful. Relearning and familiarizing past steps and establishing new ones.

 

We pull away every now and then to breathe, and she'd whisper, "Promise me again." 

 

"Je te promets." I'd reply.  _I promise,_   _I promise,_ _I promise._

 

"Again,"  _I promise,_   _I promise,_ _I promise._

 

And just like that we're caught in a loop, an infinitude that we always get lost in. Lost in each other, lost in a song that never ends. Lost until we're found again, miserably caught up in the real world. 

 

She pulls away and the music stops, the song is gone and is replaced by my pathetic reality.

 

"Promise me that you will stay." She looks straight into my eyes, and slowly I am breaking. Broken and shattered into pieces at her words, by her desperation. Then I remember, the familiar desperation and sadness in her eyes:

 

_~~"I came back for you."~~_

 

"Je te le jure,"  _I promise that I'll stay and we'll be okay again._ _I swear to you Cosima, I will come back for you._

 

She leaves one last kiss on my cheek, and it's feather-light. Soft and gentle, promising and hopeful. I try to revel in the sensation before it is taken away from me, before I am stripped of my comfort. I can feel her as she fades away, slowly being taken away from me again, leaving me  _so, so cold._  I almost froze because it's painful, watching her leave. That's why I was always the first to go, I leave first because it's easier and I'm selfish; I can't stand the thought of Cosima ever leaving me. But now that she is, I can feel it all. Everything. Every kiss, every promise, every fights and make-ups we've had and it  _hurts._ The pain is undeniable, the pain is reality and soon enough everything else fades away from me.

 

\--

 

_She remembers black-rimmed glasses and dark, brown hair dreaded in a way that added on to her personality..._

 

 _"Yes,"_ She remembers but it's too late, _"I will join the Neolutionists."_

 

She remembers and she's numb again. Numb from the emotions, numb from pain.

 

_"Promise me."_

 

She begs to be numbed from Cosima. But she knows that it's impossible. Cosima only brings more sensation into her life, indescribable feelings that will eventually shatter her heart.

 

_"Je te promets."_

 

She knows and yet, she stays. 

 

_"Stay, and I promise you that we'll be okay."_

 

A promise for a promise.

 

 

 


	5. Tête ou le cœur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head or Heart.

 

"You want me to  _what?"_ Delphine asked, her voice dripping with sleep. Susan came in and they had awoken her.  _Susan_ , that's what she calls her now, just like how she used to call him, Aldous.

 

"All I want you to do is to resume your position at Dyad." She repeats nonchalantly.

 

"Why?" She was paranoid and had the right to be.

 

"We had an important asset, _Kendall Malone._ But it seems to me that Ms. Malone is currently tucked away somewhere, hidden."  _Away from the eyes of Neolution._ "Since she was both the original Leda and Castor, we needed her. She was a very important asset to our mission. Now that she's gone, we have no choice but to do this the  _long_ _way._ " Delphine cringed at the way she emphasized their plan, as if there was a darker secret behind it, other than using both Leda and Castor's genome to build a more "perfect" human species.

 

Susan looked at her like she knew nothing, when in fact, she knew what she needed to know that Neolution was a dangerous game to play. Like the Russian Roulette, it is a lethal game of chance. She knows that Neolution could pretty much wipe humanity out and start afresh- they could, in theory, even create a brave new world without any of what they perceive to be flaws in the human design.

 

"And what does the 'long way' suggest?" 

 

" _Dr. Cormier,_ you are to follow orders without questions: that was our deal."  _There was no deal,_ Delphine wanted to say.  _I wanted no part of this, but Cosima's fate is in hand._

 

"I can't just resume my life after I just got shot in _Dyad_ parking lot." She tried a different tactic, also considering the suspicions that would rouse if she were to come back after being missing.

 

"You will say that you had business to attend to in Frankfurt again," She simply replies, seemingly bored.

 

There would still be questions of her absence. There would be rumours: she can't just reappear in the heavy current of life. She can't just continue her life as if she hadn't been abducted, as if she hadn't been killed and died. Not when she had "settled" things with Cosima, not when she gave  _Shay_ her "blessing". She was prepared for her fate. She had said "good-bye".

 

She can't just come back from the dead. 

 

She misses Cosima. How long has it been? A week or two? A month, even? She had missed Cosima ever since she got on that plane to Frankfurt. When she returned, there was a heavy air between them, a huge gap that she has been aching to close. They ignored each other, only meeting strictly for business. They brushed each other off like strangers, and that's what it had felt like. As if Cosima didn't know her anymore, even though she does. Even though Cosima has seen the darker side of Delphine and had accepted it over and over again, no matter how many times Delphine had lied to her, broken her trust, Cosima still understood that side of her. The side that Dyad had destroyed over and over again. A part of her that had been exploited and used and shaped into the person that she is now. Cosima saw how broken she was but still she stayed. Whenever Cosima was around, Delphine felt exposed and vulnerable, no longer was there that wall that she has built from the rubbles of Dyad. No longer was there that barricade to conceal how broken she really was.  

 

She wonders what Cosima would think of this situation. She said she understood, she said she saw why Dephine did what she did.  _She said she knew._ But what will she think of this, with Delphine now being apart of Neolution: the greatest enemy of Cosima and her sisters. She has sworn to protect them,  _to love them all._ But now she can't do that. Now, she is useless. What will Cosima think of her now? 

 

_Would she still understand?_

 

_Would she still love me?_

 

"What about the Leda sisters?" She asks, already afraid of the answer. "What are you going to do to them?"

 

"I can assure you that they will be safe."  _Safe?_

 

"How am I suppose to trust you? After all, you just tried to kill me." She asked bitterly, cynicism dripping from her voice. 

 

"Because you care for Cosima, for all her sisters even.  _Because_ you love Cosima." Susan was still bored with the conversation. She had stated the obvious, exposing Delphine's heart, leaving it bare and naked. Stripping from it from its persistent layers of skin and protection. The protection from heartbreak and Cosima.

 

"What do I say to them?" She hopelessly whispers, already given up.

 

"To the Leda sisters? Nothing about your stay with us. Nothing that would worry them or make them suspicious." She says slowly, "You can do whatever you want with Cosima. That is, if she still trust you." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Next morning, Duncan had two guards escort her back to Dyad. Her history of the past few weeks, had been rewritten with a false story. She walks by Dr. Nealon's office and the memories hits her just like the bullet that impaled her, sharp and sudden. She remembers his weight on top of her as he bares his teeth and a product of Neolution tried to touch her. She remember his threats and warnings. She remembers and she cringes. His office, which has been cleaned off, was scheduled to be remodeled. There was not a speck of dust to be found, it was as if he was never here. As if any remaining traces of him has been wiped from the Earth. 

 

The day went on and nobody had asked her anything. They knew she was a busy woman, and like other days kept their distance and minded their own business. She was suppose to be a busy woman, but here she is thinking about the one thing that she had been dreading about for months.  _Cosima._ She wants to see her, talk to her like she use to. But she hates it because she had let Dyad control once again. She had let Dyad control the decisions for both herself and Cosima. She ended things with Cosima because she had to, because she's trying to love all of her sisters, at least that's what she's been convincing herself. The truth was, she left because she was scared. Scared of what Dyad could have done, scared of everything because now that she is in charge, she cannot focus on Cosima and because of that, there was a dangerous possibility that she could lose her. 

 

_"I promised to love all your sisters. But to do that, I can't do this."_

 

She made that decision with her head, with her facts and calculations. At least, she knows that her head was reliable and stable. Her heart was untrustworthy and weak. Her heart screamed for Cosima, and wants nothing but the impossible. Her heart wanted an impossible future, and that was something that she cannot deal with. She made the choice with her head. 

 

She know this to be true, because her heart would’ve asked Cosima to run away with her, would’ve seen wild hair chasing after blonde butterflies surrounded by nature, over craters, between fur blankets that would never be enough for the both of them.

 

Choices of the head bring success. Choices of the heart bring pain.

 

Pain was something Delphine can bare no more of.

 

It is 10:15. She grabs her bag and heads to the parking lot. The elevator ticking away the floors of Dyad, until it reaches the basement. Just when she was about to reach her car, she heard heels clicking. With a sense of deja vu, she turns around to face whoever was here. She turns around and she sees  _her._

 

She sees familiar dreads and black-rimmed glasses.

 

 And suddenly it all came crashing back:

_"I will never leave you."_

 

_"I came back for you."_

 

  _"Promise me..."_

 

_Merde._

 

 


	6. Revenu D'entre les Morts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back from the dead.

 

>  
> 
> _"You didn't love her. You just didn't want to be alone. Or maybe, she was just good for your ego. Or maybe, she made you feel better about your miserable life, but you didn't love her. Because you don't destroy people you love."_
> 
> _-unknown._

_\--_

_"Delphine."_  She whispers, her posture tensed. Her dreads were tied up in a messy bun. Her nose-piercing was still intact and Delphine had to refrain herself from pulling the small girl back into her arms. 

 

"Cosima." She replied, not knowing what else to say. 

 

That was a lie.  _You miss her, you love her._ _Tell her that._ Her heart screams, but it's no use because Delphine had locked it up long ago, silencing it.

 

"Where the hell were you?!" She walks up to me, stopping at an arms length away. _Non, too close._

 

"I was in Frankfurt." She says monotonically, her walls building up. 

 

"Bullshit." She bites back with enough fire to make Delphine recoil. 

 

 _I_ _'m sorry,_ her weak heart cries. 

 

"You kissed me outside of Alison's shop. 'Give your sisters all my love", are you fucking kidding me Delphine?!" She steps even closer, her fists clenched and eyes blazing.

 

"Je suis désolé. I had no right to- you were with Shay. I-I was just caught up in the-" She stuttered before her head got whipped to the side by Cosima's calloused palm, stinging her right cheek. Red and raw, Cosima brought her face down and roughly crashed her lips onto Delphine's, shutting her right up. 

 

She kisses her with fire and  _mon dieu,_ it feels like they're surrounded by a million of burning stars. Cosima cups her face harshly, biting her lips until they can both taste iron. The sting on her right cheek was still there, but it was faint compared to the sensation that she is feeling now.

 

Cosima gasps and moans into her mouth and that's when the iron bars and locks that held her heart hostage breaks and shatters. Her brain relenting, tired from its calculations and restrictions. 

 

Whenever Cosima moved to bite- Delphine soothed over those touches and gave unrelentingly sweet ones in return. 

 

Like a sugar overdose. 

 

Cosima growls, frustrated. 

 

 _Merde. She kisses you hard and fast and messy, and it makes you feel like the lock inside you that held your heart. Like she's breaking into you._ _But you've already let her in,_ she thinks. _A long time ago you stopped fighting it._

 

Her hands grip the back of Delphine's neck, nails biting the skin along with her teeth, reopening the cut on her lip. A purposeful sting, she knows, but Delphine pulls her close anyway and ignore the pain when her body crashes into her. She kisses Delphine into dizziness and the moans she catches from Cosima sends her spiraling. They always have.

 

Her brain was fuzzy as she deepened their kissing, holding her face closely to hers and wrapping them up together with a ridiculous amount of intensity and intimacy that Delphine was _definitely_ not used to. She felt hot breaths against her lips and cheeks and fingers below her chin and moving to her behind her ear. 

 

It was way too much. Too much sensory, too much sensitivity. 

 

 _It hurts. It burns._ Her brain reminded her what her heart tried to brush off.

 

And that's when an image of Shay popped up in her mind. Shay kissing _her_ Cosima, touching her, doing the things that Delphine used to and should be doing.  _It should've been me._

 

Delphine was the first to pull away, but her hands were still on Cosima's arms, keeping her close. 

 

"I'm sorry," Delphine whispers. A minute passed as she witnessed a million thoughts flying through Cosima's head. Her fists clenching and unclenching, her eyes soft but hard, her jaw tightened and teeth bared through closed lips. Finally , Cosima sighs and closes her eyes.

 

"Stop doing that." Cosima whispers with her head down, her eyes refusing to meet Delphine's.

 

"What?" Delphine whispers just as softly. Her hands lifting Cosima's chin up to meet her eyes.

 

"You can't just disappear again. Leave me like that and don't come back for weeks." Her eyes were brimming with tears, and Delphine regrets everything she's done, "You can't just come back from the dead."

 

"Je suis désolé. Je t'aime," She whispers, wiping away Cosima's tears, _"je t'aime."_

 

She holds her close in her arms, never wanting to let go. Cosima clutches at her arms and buries her face in her chest. 

 

_It hurts her too. It hurts the both of us, but it destroys me more._

 

"Let me take you home with me." Delphine whispers in her ear.  _Let me have you for a little more._ "I promise I will explain everything else then."

 

Cosima nods and they drive back to Delphine's apartment. Which was exactly the way Delphine left it, empty and organized. She looks back to see Cosima looking lost by the doorway, taking in what's in front of her, what was left of Delphine's heart.  _This is not the Delphine she once knew._ She knew what Cosima was thinking and wanted to shut her thought off, at least for awhile. 

 

Delphine sprints over with the speed of light, and pushes Cosima up against the door, kissing her hard, bruising her. Her hands tugged at her dreads and ripped off her cardigan. In a second, her hands glide south and hovers at her hips, struggling with her zippers. Cosima tries to pull away, her hands are pushing at Delphine's shoulders. 

 

 _Non. S'il te plaît._ "Je te veux-" Delphine pants, "Just- let me have you, _please_." She didn't even try to conceal her desperation. But when Cosima successfully pushes her away, Delphine slumps back, her head down in defeat.

 

"Talk to me first," Cosima tries, "then you can have me later." The end of her sentence gave Delphine a speck of hope. But hope was something that Delphine demised. It is the most treacherous thing in the world. It lifts her up and lets her plummet, sending her to her death.

 

But with Cosima as long as she's being lifted, she doesn't worry about plummeting.

 

"What about Shay?" She had to know. 

 

_Fucking Shay._

 

"She left." Cosima stated bluntly, "She disappeared. Right after you left me, I tried to call her, I wanted to end things with her but she didn't pick up. I went over to her apartment and she wasn't there. I waited and waited until I got tired and went home. I came back next morning and saw men there moving and packing up her things. They said that she was moving. I left her a ton of messages and voicemails, but she just kinda went M.I.A. which didn't help my case." Cosima stared at her with sadness in her eyes, "You know me and my separation anxieties." She tries it with a joke, smiling it off, but it ended up just as miserable.

 

"I'm sorry." She whispers, "I don't know what happened to her." It's true, she expected them to at least reconcile, she did give Shay her blessing. Delphine gave her something that could bring Cosima and her closer together but could put her in even more danger. She had the right to know. Shay seemed to genuinely and Delphine didn't want her selfishness to prevent Cosima from having peace and happiness. She knew something was wrong, Shay _did_ care about Cosima and the last look in her eyes before Delphine left was one of sincerity.  _What happened?_ Then it hits her,  _of course._

 

_Neolution. Did I tell her too much?_

 

"Enough about Shay. Explain to me where you've actually been the past few weeks." Cosima's voice was stern and Delphine and tells her everything. Spilling over the truth, letting it overflow and surge over. She tells her of Dr. Nealon, of Neolution. She tells her about Rachel and Kendall Malone, she tells her everything. She tells her the truth and Delphine feels like she's new. Younger and brighter again, free from the treacherous details of reality. 

 

"We can't do anything about them yet. Everyone is safe where they are. Neolution won't find Sarah and Kira, they won't find Kendall Malone. We're okay for now." Cosima calculates and look over to Delphine with soft and appreciative eyes. "Thank you for telling me the truth."

 

"I'm sorry I lied to you before Cosima. But you know I love you and everything I do- every stupid lie I tell is for you.  _Je t'aime."_ Delphine said, walking over to pull Cosima into her arms. She lifted her face up by the chin, and kissed her softly. Cosima puts her arms around Delphine's neck and deepens the kiss, moaning every once in a while. The moan sends Delphine into oblivion and their kiss became more passionate. 

 

"Bed." Delphine pants when she had somehow managed to escape their heated kiss. Cosima groans and whines, "Why can't you just have me on the couch?"

 

Delphine stubbornly shakes her head. "Not only haven't I seen you for weeks, but I haven't made love to you in months and now that I can, I have to do it the proper way: _On. The. Bed._ " She didn't want to sound possessive, or crude but, oh boy, did she  _wanted._ She haven't felt this type of hunger and  _want_ ever since- well, ever since Cosima.

 

“I want to make you mine,” Delphine purrs, sucking on the lobe of Cosima's ear— an act known to drive her wild.

 

“Yours?” She smirks.

 

“Oui,” I nod into her neck, sucking on her pulse. “ _Mine again_.”

 

A low growl escapes me, one I smother into her neck.

 

"But I've always been yours..." She whispers, her eyes fluttering, enticed. That's when Delphine gripped her hips and lifted her onto her waist, wrapping Cosima's legs around her and started to carry her lover into her bed whist kissing her.

 

Delphine tripped over furnitures, stumbling over tables, and Cosima had only giggled at her. Delphine, with her face red and dignity dampened, finally wandered into her room and dropped Cosima on her bed. 

 

As Delphine stripped she felt Cosima's gaze on her, she wanted to slow herself and give her lover a show, but her wants overwhelm her. She's on autopilot, her mind focusing only on Cosima and the beast in her only wants to ravage her. To take her and never give her back.

 

"Not to sound cheesy or anything, but you're like insanely beautful..." Cosima gaped, her eyes adoring as if she hasn't seen Delphine before. The compliment to which Delphine blushes to. After everything they've been through and Cosima still manages to summon butterflies in her stomach. 

 

Cosima then went ahead to tug the sweater of her body and unclasp the bra. The swell of her breasts and her toned stomach only makes Delphine even hungrier, she did not mean for her gaze to appear so lecherous but _merde._ Her small groan did not go unnoticed by Cosima, who then sprawls herself out on the bed, offering herself to Delphine. At that time, Delphine's mind had stopped working, blurred by her arousal. She launches forward, dragging her lips from the valley of Cosima’s breasts, down her toned stomach, unbuttoning her jeans and yanking it off so that her lips could continue with their journey south unobstructed, Cosima lifting her ass to aid in its removal. She stopped at the pelvis, her tongue tracing the clearly defined bone, sending a surge of wetness between the tattooed girl’s legs. Cosima reached up, gripping the headboard and holding on for dear life, her knuckles stark white and ready to break through skin. Delphine gently nibbled on the bone, remembering their first time; when she raked her lips over Cosima’s body, staking claim to undiscovered territory and familiarizing herself with her new kingdom, Delphine had discovered the very spot that seemed to drive the clone wild. She learned that teasing the area right above her pubic bone rendered her dizzy and speechless, and that if she applied just enough pressure, the brunette became a squirming, incoherent mess of moans and whimpers and profane ecstasy.

 

"Delphine..." Cosima moans loudly, squirming under her.

 

"Mine." Delphine growls, biting and branding Cosima as hers.  _I must show the world, and Cosima herself, who she belongs to._

 

"Yours..." She whimpers and shutters as Delphine sniffs in a big intake of the sweet, musky scent of Cosima's sex, but refusing to go any further.

 

"Tell me what you want." Delphine whispers, making Cosima whine. 

 

"You..." She muttered, as she jerked when Delphine trailed kisses on her inner thigh.

 

"What was that, cherie? A little louder, please." Delphine smirked when Cosima let out a huge exhale and begins to whimper.

 

“Please,” she begged, her eyes wide and pleading.

 

Delphine met her gaze, her lips twisting upward into a seductive smirk.

 

“Please _what_?”

 

Cosima’s eyes rolled back and she clamped them shut, trying to resist the blonde’s newfound aggression. She wasn’t one to beg. Perhaps it was her cockiness, her sureness in herself and her own intellect, that made her too proud to admit that someone could render her so completely incapable of thought. But when Delphine’s tongue danced idly along the secret spot she had discovered, the sound of Cosima swallowing her pride which had lumped in her throat was far too audible for her liking.

 

“Fuck me.”  _I will. But I'm taking you and never planning on giving you back._

 

 _“Bonne fille,”_ Delphine purred, finally getting what she want out of Cosima.

 

Suddenly, the blonde was gone from her line of vision and as Cosima began to questioned her sudden absence, she was answered by the sound of knees hitting the floor and she realized that Delphine was down in front of her, her eyes level to her center. She could feel the doctor’s warm breath against her wetness and she moaned before the woman even made contact. 

 

Delphine spreaded her legs even further, lifting it onto her shoulders. She then traced Cosima's throbbing clit with the very tip of her tongue, causing the brunette to slam her head back against the pillow involuntarily and let out a guttural moan. Her instinct was to clamp her legs shut, to form a vice around the blonde’s head, but Delphine held them open, splaying the shorter girl out in front of her like Christmas dinner before diving in like the hungry kid in the table.

 

Her tongue became more deliberate as she ran it flat along the length of Cosima’s wetness in much broader strokes, less teasing but equally as torturous. She wasn’t quite as experienced as her lover was when it came to oral sex, but she had always been a fast learner, an attentive lover. She keenly observed every breath hitch, every leg jerk, every twitch of the spine and she took a mental note of exactly what the brunette responded to most enthusiastically, storing it in the archives of her mind. She quickened the pace of her tongue when she could see the muscles tense even tighter in Cosima’s stomach. She was close. With one hand still gripping the edge of the table above her head, the other resting on the back of Delphine’s head, Cosima’s breathing became laboured, her eyes dark like liquid night. Her lips were parted slightly, small mewing noises escaping from her throat to fill the air as she felt an almighty pressure building in her pelvic region.

 

“Delphine!” she moaned loudly. 

 

The blonde smirked against her core, plunging her tongue into the clone’s opening, causing her lower body to buck violently against her face. She pulled Cosima closer, burying her face in her warmth while her tongue continued with its ministrations. She wouldn’t be satisfied until she had a complete surrender, one that ended with the brunette in a puddle. Her hands reached up, resting on Cosima’s stomach, scratching lightly with her nails and raising tiny goosebumps of flesh. She captured Cosima’s clit, sucking gently and flicking her tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves that elicited an enthusiastic response from the American. Cosima’s back arched, lifting her body off the table as the pressure in the pit of her stomach became too much for her to handle. She began mumbling incoherently as the blonde’s torturous mouth tormented her center. When Delphine pressed down on Cosima’s pubic bone, she knew the pressure would send her spiraling and the exquisite tension finally relented, shooting lava through her body in an uncontrollable wave of spasms and eruptions, synapses bursting with electricity and purging her mind of all thoughts that weren’t Delphine’s mouth.

 

She rode her orgasm out to completion and Delphine remained locked in place, lapping at the wetness as it flowed freely from the brunette’s core. She was sweet like honey, a taste far too inviting for the blonde who was certain that she was now, in fact, "a craven addict", that she would never crave anything else for the rest of her days but Cosima’s sweetness.

 

_More. I want more of you. Now. Every part of you, before you're taken away from me again._

 

"Wow," Cosima sighs, satified. Delphine rests her head on Cosima's stomach, first doodling Cosima's name in cursive, then drawing Cosima the sun and the ocean, giving her the world. 

 

"What are you doing? It tickles" Cosima chuckles and Delphine wants nothing more than to hear it once more. "Come up here." Delphine complies, crawling up to Cosima and once again they are caught up in a passionate kiss. 

 

 _"More."_ Delphine whispers as her hand goes down to cup Cosima's sensitive sex. 

 

"Wait. I don't think-  _oh god..."_ Delphine's finger toys with Cosima's bud, gathering the already wetness that has accumulated there, before sliding two fingers into her depths.  _"Je veux plus de vous."_

 

Though Cosima might break apart at her touch, Delphine is determined to coax her through the night. She wants her for as much as she possibly can, to have her in all the beautiful ways possible. If morning were to come and take her away from Delphine, she wants tonight to be heaven's last. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me your thoughts. This is my first cophine fic. and I'm just trying out a few things. But I would very much like to continue this but I would also love your opinions. So comments below por favor.
> 
> Also: if someone looks at something through "rose-tinted glasses", they see only the pleasant parts of it. Seeing the world or past events as only pleasant and happy.


End file.
